The present invention relates to an improved energy generating system which, in part, derives or generates energy based on as large differential elevation between different parts of the system.
It is an understatement to say that an extremely large amount of research has gone into developing existing energy sources, as well as exploring alternative energy sources such as solar, tidal and wind energy.
As indicated above, the present invention is concerned, in part, with using the difference in elevation between different parts of the system in generating energy. Patents of interest in this particular field include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,971 (Parker); U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,519 (Katovitch); U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,706 (Nasser); U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,828 (Brossard); U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,275,(Brown et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,686 (Pommier); and U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,703 (Rochelle).
Briefly considering these patents, the Parker patent discloses a system for generating power wherein liquid stored at a higher elevation travels down a conduit to a power generation unit at a lower elevation. The liquid is then vaporized and heated before traveling up a conduit back to the higher elevation where the vapor condensed to a liquid for reuse. The Katovitch patent discloses a power generation system wherein helium is utilized as a working recycled fluid which is heated to convert the fluid to a vapor form for powering a generator. The Nasser, Broassard, and Brown et al patents each disclose a power generation system wherein a coolant is evaporated at a lower position, allowed to rise via tubing to a higher position, liquefied at the higher position, and then allowed to flow down to the lower reposition where the liquid drives a turbine connecting to a generator. The Pommier patent discloses a power generation system wherein fluid is warmed at a lower level to convert the fluid to a gas and cooled at an upper level to convert the gas back to a fluid. The hydraulic pressure of the liquid moving from the upper level to the lower level is used to generate power. The Rochelle patent discloses a water motor which utilizes a water, and gravity, to pull down buckets from an upper elevation and thereby generate energy.
In accordance with the invention, an energy generating system is provided which, in part, derives or generates energy based on a large differential in elevation between different parts of the system, e.g., between parts of the system located at or near the top of a mountain and other parts of the system located at or nears the bottom of the mountain. Among the suitable candidate locations for the system is the mountain of Sarawat in the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia which is a relatively high mountain having a steep face, about 2400 m. above sea level.
In accordance with the invention, a system is provided for generating energy using the difference in elevation between a relatively high elevation and a relatively low elevation, the system comprising: a compressor located at the relatively high location for compressing a vapor form of a working medium into a compressed gas; a first conduit for conveying the compressed gas to the relatively low elevation; a mixing chamber at the relatively low elevation; mercury supply means for supplying mercury to the mixing chamber; control means connected to the first conduit for supplying pulses of the mercury-gas mixture into the turbine so as to impact against the turbine blades and drive the turbine; separator means for recovering the mercury and gas from the turbine and for separating the gas from the mercury; connector means for conveying mercury separated from the gas to the mercury supply means; and a further conduit for conveying gas separated from the mercury to the compressor.
Preferably, the control means comprises a control valve connected to said conduit and having an open state wherein the compressed gas is supplied to said mixing chamber and a closed state wherein the compressed gas is blocked from the mixing chamber, and an electrical control means for providing periodical opening and closing of the control valve to generate said pulses. Advantageously, the valve comprises a rotary valve.
The mixing chamber preferably includes an internal electric heater for heating the mercury and gas supplied to the chamber. The injecting means preferably includes a connection between the mixing chamber and the turbine for increasing the rate of injection of the mercury-gas mixture into said turbine.
Preferably, the system further comprises heating means for heating the mercury prior to supplying of the mercury to the mixing chamber. The heating means preferably comprises at least one heater tank containing mercury, and supply means for supplying gas from the separator means to a bottom portion of the tank such that the gas bubbles up through the mercury in the tank to thereby cause heating of the mercury. Advantageously, the separator means comprises a separator tank containing mercury and defining a mercury level, the separator tank including an inlet connected to said turbine, an outlet disposed below the mercury level for supplying mercury to the at least one heater tank, and an outlet at an upper portion of said separator tank for supplying gas to said at least one heater tank.
In a preferred implementation of the embodiment described above, at least one heater tank comprises a plurality of interconnected heater tanks arranged in serial relation and disposed at different, increasing levels or elevations, in sequence, beginning with the heater tank connected to the separator tank. The system preferably further comprises a gas pipe connector for connecting each heater tank to the next adjacent tank in sequence, and an electrically controlled, cyclically operated rotary valve connected in each gas pipe connection. Advantageously, the rotary valves are controlled to cyclically operate at different, decreasing rates beginning with the heater to the separator tank. Preferably, these rates decrease, in sequence, by a factor of two, beginning with the heater tank connected to said separator tank.
The supply means preferably comprises a connection conduit of a first diameter connected to the separator tank and a plurality of connecting pipes of diameters smaller than said first diameter connected between the connector conduit and the bottom portion of the heater tank. Advantageously, each of the pipes includes an outlet end opening into the heater tank and an air filled float valve located at the outlet end.
The mixing chamber preferably includes an ovoid shaped cavity. Advantageously, the mixing chamber includes an ovoid shaped heater therein.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which is found hereinbelow.